


New Year's Eve Crush

by voyagergrl8907



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagergrl8907/pseuds/voyagergrl8907
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Maggie is sitting alone in crowded bar hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman she has been crushing on for the last few months.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respectful owners. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Pairing: Alex/Maggie, Sanvers
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> A/N: This story came to me in a dream I had last night. I know New Year's already passed, but I wanted to get this out because it seemed like a good story to write. Obviously, this is an AU and does not follow the show. Feedback and comments are always welcomed, just keep them respectful.

Maggie sipped her drink slowly while sitting at an empty table. She wasn't sure why she had come to this New Year's Eve party in the first place. She really wasn't the partying type. Parties like this always made her feel uncomfortable and ended up like she was now, hiding and hoping nobody noticed how uncomfortable she really was.

Truth be told, Maggie knew why she was at this party. She was at this party to see Alex.

Beautiful Alex. Just the thought of her, the chance of seeing her beautiful face made Maggie's heart beat like a thousand drums.

Maggie peered through the crowd, hoping to catch glimpse of Alex. 

“There,” she thought.

Standing over by the bar, Alex was talking to a group of people who she assumed were her friends. She was wearing a beautiful black dress that showed off the woman's wonderful form.

Maggie was so distracted that she did not realize that Alex saw her looking at her and starting walking over. It was the sound of Alex's voice that pulled Maggie back to reality.

“Hello,” Alex said. “I saw you were looking at me.”

Maggie panicked when she realized who was talking to her. “I was admiring the view.” After she said that Maggie immediately wanted to die because that sounded so stupid.

Just then, a loud voice began to count down. “Ten, nine, eight, seven, six...”

Maggie's heart began to beat fast once again. The woman that she has been crushing on was standing in front of her, just seconds away from midnight. Did this mean that Alex might...

“Happy New Year!”

Without warning Alex pulled Maggie into her arms and kissed Maggie passionately.

Maggie froze not fully comprehending what just happened. After a few seconds, Maggie relaxed into the kiss. 

Maggie could hardly believe it. Alex was kissing her and holding her with passion and gentleness.

They stayed like what felt like hours until Alex pulled away and looked at Maggie. Taking a breath Alex spoke, “I'm Alex. Alex Danvers.”

Maggie still recovering from the kiss did not respond right away. Taking a calming breath, Maggie looked at Alex and said, “I'm Maggie. Maggie Sawyer.”

Alex smiled and let out a nervous laugh. “I was wondering if you would let me buy you a drink.”

Smiling at Alex nervousness, Maggie found it very adorable coming from this woman.

Alex starting getting nervous when Maggie didn't answer right away. “I'm sorry. If I'm being too forward. It's just that I've been trying build up the courage to come talk to you and tonight I saw you watching and I just couldn't help myself. I...”

Maggie cut Alex off by leaning in for another kiss. Maggie pulled away and said, “No, you weren't being too forward. I was trying to build up the courage to come up and talk to you. But it seems you beat me to it.”

Alex smiled, “Good. Would you allow me to buy you a drink?”

Maggie nodded her head and walked with Alex to the bar. Looking at the woman beside she said, “Happy New Year, Alex.”

Alex looked at Maggie, “Happy New Year, Maggie”


End file.
